With a Chance of Song
by Pwnguin
Summary: Sonny/Chad Drabbles in the form of an iPod Shuffle Challenge.


**A/N:**

I got tagged by All We Are. (:  


* * *

_**1. Capri by Colbie Callait**_

She wraps her arms around her belly which has grown significantly since she last remembered. Every day she wakes up to see if she can see her toes. Today, she couldn't. Sonny pictures how beautiful her baby will be. Maybe her eyes will be sterling blue, just like her father. When the thought of the baby's father comes to mind, Sonny begins to cry.

He left her. He came in, fell in love, and left her with a baby inside. She wonders if her daughter will ever meet her father and see where she got her eyes, or maybe her hair. Or maybe her personality.

She cries for her love that left her behind. She still loves him.

_**2. Too Little Too Late - JoJo**_

It was fun at first, she'll admit. Now, it's a mess. She grimaces at the sight of his face.

"Sonny," he says, "I'm sorry. Give us another chance."

"Another chance?" she scoffs. "I gave you three chances, Chad. It's too late, you've messed up way too many times."

"But you know what we have is special, Sonny. Please, I love you."

She furrows her eyebrows and crosses her arms, "You've tried that crap before. Stop. It's gotten old." Then she turns her heel, and can't help but walk away dramatically. She curses herself for watching Mackenzie Falls too much. She hopes that Chad is watching. She turns back. He's not.

_**3. Out of the Blue by Aly & AJ**_

"How can you say that, Tawni?!" I scream. "How can you just tell me to stay away from him?"

"Don't you see, Sonny? We are from two separate worlds. You can't be with Chad! GET OVER HIM!"

I run away and cry. I run all the way to the parking lot and lean against our golf cart. As if on cue, a shadow casts over me.

"Sonny?" I hear his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone's telling me I can't be with you," I sob. Then a hand lands on my shoulder.

"What authority does 'Everyone' have over us, Sonny?" he asks.

I pause and answer, "... I don't know... Chad."

_**4. Everything by Michael Buble**_

Darn that Sonny Munroe. She's too perfect. She's absolutely perfect. How can she just stand there and giggle at me and not make me break into a million pieces?

The words on the script say Sonny. The picture in my mind is Sonny. The girl, the most wonderful girl on earth is Sonny.

What has that stupid cute little comedian done to me?! Why do I have to choke when she kisses me? Why do hyperventilate when she stands next to me? Why must I put my arm around her every time she gets close to me? WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH HER?!

Stupid cute. Stupid Sonny. Stupid love. Stupid everything. What have you done to Chad Dylan Cooper? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

_**5. Get Back by Demi Lovato**_

I gotta quit being subtle. From now on, Sonny Munroe is going to be blunt and obvious. I am going straight up to Chad Dylan Cooper and I am going to tell him that I am still in love with him. Why? Because stupid girls just sit around and hope he comes back, and I am not a stupid girl.

So I go straight up to him, flip my hair back and say, "Chad Dylan Cooper... You... and... me..." I choke up. Wow. I should've rehearsed this.

"Yes Sonny?" he says with the most innocent look on his face. Gosh darn he's so gorgeous.

"You... and... me... we should... like..."

"Have lunch together?" he suggests.

"Sure. I mean... no! I mean... yes! We should have lunch together. And while we're at it, how 'bout we get back... get back...."

"Together?" he asks. I nod. He laughs, "I thought you'd never ask." I smile. How easy was that?

_**6. Make You Mine by Vanessa Hudgens**_

Sonny Munroe always gets what she wants. So when she sees Chad Dylan Cooper, she goes after him. Then she realizes... getting him isn't as easy as she thought.

First, there's the So Random! cast who hates Chad's three-named guts.

Then, there's the fact that she's made up a charade to hate him as well.

And... it seems like he's started to hate her as well.

But, Sonny Munroe is a persistent person. She'll make Chad hers... eventually... in time... It'll just take some time. Lots... and lots... of time.

In time, they'll be together. She's just got to take slow... easy baby steps. Starting with this fake date...

_**7. Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz**_

Why does everyone assume that celebrities are perfect? News flash, THEY'RE NOT! When I first started out on So Random! I assumed all my fans we're going to treat me like a friend. A normal person. So when I accidentally trip over my own feet, everyone around me gasps. Seriously? You've never seen anyone trip before?

Face it. Celebrities are just like normal people. I sleep. I eat. I get meatball sauce over my face. And I fall in love.

I just want every fan out there to know that I'm not perfect. And, yes, neither are the cast of Mackenzie Falls. They are so beyond perfect, you wouldn't believe it until you stood behind in the camera and took a step in our shoes.

Sonny Munroe is not perfect, and I never will be.

_**8. Just The Girl by The Click Five**_

Sonny Munroe is one crazy... girl.

She can bok like a chicken extremely well. Have you heard her? The first time I heard it, I looked down to make sure there wasn't a chicken next to my feet. She's that good.

She's pretty competitive too. She plays a mean game of musical chairs. When you play with her and she falls over, SHE'S FAKING IT. I warned you. Trust me... I've fallen for that one. Literally.

When she's mad at me, she get all red in the face and feisty. And let me tell you... it's hot.

Sonny Munroe is the perfect, feisty, crazy girl. You should get to know her, you'll never get bored. Everyday I spend with her is the highlight of my life.

And yes. I'm in love with her. But don't tell her that. She would never let me live it down. She's... just the girl I'm looking for. No one in the world is exactly like Sonny Munroe.

_**9. Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) by The Veronicas**_

Sonny Munroe is about to pull the greatest prank there ever was. So maybe it's the oldest prank in the book. And maybe he won't fall for it. But hey, revenge is sweet. Somehow, she still had to find a way to get back at Chad for the egg salad incident. Maybe humilating him on television, making him say So Random! was his favorite show, was enough. But, Sonny had some personal revenge to get.

She placed the bucket on top of the door and waited for her prey. To lure him better, she put a mirror on the door. "Oh, Chad!" she called.

She spotted the actor walk toward her way. She closed the door without thinking... and the bucket of glue spilled over her.

Chad opened the door and smiled at Sonny, "Hello, Munroe."

She groaned. She'll get her revenge. Someday. Somehow...

_**10. One Girl Revolution by Superchic[k]**_

She's just your average girl. Not.

Sonny Munroe knows how to make you fall in love with her, and then completely destroy you. She knows how to trick you into thinking she knows just where you're going, when she really doesn't. She can twist your mind and make you think thoughts you never thought would enter your head.

She's a comedian. She's an actress. She's the friendliest girl you will ever meet. She's the toughest fighter to come your way.

She may seem harmless, but that's just what you are supposed to think. She's got a mind, and she speaks it. Don't make her mad, or you'll see yourself in places you never thought you'd see yourself in.

Don't mess with Sonny Munroe. You'll regret it.

* * *

**A/N:**

I ADMIT IT. I cheated. I skipped a couple of songs.

... Anyway. I'm not tagging anyone. If you want to do it, go ahead, you're tagged. (:


End file.
